


Sharing Baekhyun

by hoseokspotato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ceoau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokspotato/pseuds/hoseokspotato
Summary: Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun are friends since they were toddlers. Famous, rich and smart, they share everything from old shirts to lovers. Park Chanyeol is a 27, tall man and CEO who only looks for fun in his free hours away from work.Byun Baekhyun is a law student with a petite body and honey brown hair. He works part-time at the music shop around the corner. He is innocent and respectful and very hardworking.What happens when their paths cross? Will Park Chanyeol want to share his Baekhyun to his old friend?





	Sharing Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please let me know what you think. This is the first time I am posting here so yeah... Enjoy sweeties ~.~

Chanyeol licks his lips hungrily looking at the body laying underneath him. He knows that the boy is just another foreign face laying on the hotel mattress. The boy works with his mouth and hand amazing judging by Sehun's contorted expression. Chanyeol continues to fuck him harshly into the bed and the boy only moans on Sehun's member. Of course that carnal pleasure is the only one that Chanyeol seeks. He feels his member twitch deliciously inside the boy and as the orgasm builds inside him, he grips the boy's neck in an almost deadly grip. Even more turned on by the chocked sounds the boy makes Chanyeol pulls out and cums on the boy's stomach.

Cumming inside has never been his thing, nor the sense of jealousy or possession.

Done, Chanyeol lets Sehun finish as well as he goes back in the suite to his laptop to see if something came up. Surely, the laptop shows hundreds of unread emails and Chanyeol occupies himself with answering the important ones. He ignores the moans and groans from the room where Sehun is.  After about fifteen minutes, the boy comes from the room dressed back in his clothes. He bends over the table and wants to kiss Chanyeol, but he avoids it.

"Know your place."

"Y-yes." he mutters sadly knowing he has no chance to reach the man's heart, Why would he try further? The boy takes his coat and leaves the suite in silence. The door closes with a soft thud.

"Sehun" Chanyeol calls only to be answered with the said man standing on the door frame. "Next time when you're looking for subs, tell them we aren't gonna be serious. I'm tired of the same speech  and their poor flirting." Chanyeol finishes.

"Yeol I always do that. It's their horny ass that wants more." Sehun concludes laughing it off. "All in all, this one was a good fuck. Can't deny it."

Chanyeol smirks at his best friend. "That ass gave me chills."

Sehun nods as he punches Chanyeol on the shoulder lightly. Chanyeol only shrugs it off and laughs as well nonetheless.

***

Baekhyun swings his hips playfully on the beat of the music as he hums softly to Radiohead. He is almost finished with the music store for today. If he is sleepy he doesn't show it. He helps the last costumers choose between two albums and after that he cleans the store and he puts in alphabetical order the misplaced albums. He goes back to the counter where his colleague is fast asleep.

"Jongdae, wake up, we're closing." After a few more shoves in the shoulder, Baekhyun's colleague is awake and ready to head home. He smiles kindly to Baekhyun for he let him sleep almost all of their shift.

"It's fine, Jongdae, I'm sure that you would have done the same."

Jongdae is the first to leave the store. Baekhyun smiles sadly as he locks the door of the store after he made sure that he turned off all the lights. Baekhyun has always been a little afraid of the dark. The boy walks with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his worn out jeans. Baekhyun lives with the money from his job and, as a student, it isn't easy for him.

On his way to his dorm, he thinks to his family back in Bucheon. He talks often with them as his mother has the tendencies to call him once or twice a day. Thinking about the last time his mother called, Baekhyun feels bad for lying to her. He wants his family to believe that he is alright here in Seoul, but that's far from the truth. The Law University is hard and each exam gives Baekhyun a hell of a headache. He reads tons of books while he is half asleep, in the shower, at work so he doesn't have it easy. The free time which he always says that it's spent with his friends is actually spent singing and playing the University's piano alone.

He doesn't have real friends. If he is to think of it, he doesn't have friends period. Baekhyun kicks a stone in annoyance, he just can't be so bad that no one wants him. His mom used to say that the best comes for those who wait, but his mom doesn't know that his son is tired of waiting.

Arriving to his dorm, Baekhyun puts his shoes near the door. He undresses putting the clean clothes in order and the sweaty ones in a bag. He changes in a comfortable t-shirt and makes himself something to eat. He takes his iPhone 4 that has multiple cute stickers on it and rereads the messages that his mom sent him. They are cute and motivational and Baekhyun always reads them when he is in a bad mood. He washes the dishes in a deadly silence in which he feels engulfed.

Baekhyun opens the window of his small dorm giggling at the tingling wind and he falls asleep with a faint smile on. He still hopes for the better. 

÷÷÷

Chanyeol hears the whispers of his workers as he enters the building. It's nothing new, he is used to people whispering around behind his back, afraid of saying something wrong in front of him. Sehun comes and gives him a soft understanding smile, following him to his office in a tight silence. They walk like models on the hallway, people with slightly more courage greeting them and Sehun halfheartedly answering them, as Chanyeol walks on his way. The man is lost in thoughts like always.

Overall it is a stressful time period for Chanyeol because his work on the latest product is yet to be appreciated. People have high expectations of him, being the youngest CEO out there and the wealthiest one at that. When the product will be lunched Chanyeol wants an immediat response. And it needs to be a positive one. The reason moreover is pretty simple, Chanyeol needs to get rid of his father's reputation and make people understand that it is his own work that brought him where he is today, not because of his late father and his luck of being born in a wealthy family.

The men enter the office and Chanyeol maintains the stuffy air around them both as he exhales loudly.

"Feeling stressed out?" Sehun asks softly.

"Naturally." the other replies sharply on the peak of his tongue.

"Wanna  _hang out_  later?" Sehun continues.

Chanyeol turns his head to look away from the email box on his computer to look at the hopeful expression that Sehun tries to mask. "I am not sure just yet."

The hopeful face soon falls off as he feels the bite in the taller's man voice. Chanyeol just isn't nice today. Not with him. Not with anyone. He probably needs  little space. Will Sehun give it to him? 

"Come on man, is just another product!" Sehun says scoffing and puffing away some air. Chanyeol gives him a hard look which the other just doesn't bother to notice. "It's just another product from thousands man... I just want your best... Live a little and throw those shits away" Sehun says as he takes the sheets from Chanyeol's table.

Chanyeol knows that Sehun wants the best for him, but the best for Chanyeol is now finishing  _his_ product, his first product. He takes the sheets from the other's grasp an puts them on the cold desk of his office. Chanyeol really wants to shout and scream and simply unleash the beast at Sehun, but he would just compromise his best relationship. So Chanyeol just unties his tie letting it rest on the cold surface along with the sheets. He also takes off his black blazer and messes up his hair. He puts the sheets together, takes his car keys before saying "Don't wait for me"

Sehun gives him a hard look before pursing his lips in a tight line that clearly shows disapproval. Nonetheless there is no comment on his side, he just shrugs it off, otherwise telling his bestfriend to fuck off already. And so, Chanyeol does close the door with a sharp thud that resonates into Sehun's ears a few minutes after the taller left. He needs some stress relief and he knows exactly where he can find some.

_鹿晗_ _(_ _루한_ _)  calling..._

***

The small boy has his head stuck in the book for almost two hours straight. The library is almost empty by now. His honey brown hair is delicately swept on one side as some strands of soft hair are disturbing him from finishing. They are way too ticklish for him. His black framed glasses are now situated on the bridge of his cute button up nose. His slender fingers rearrange the glasses with a swift, but clumsy move which is nothing else but cute.

Baekhyun as a whole is  _cute_. 

"I'm sorry Mr Byun but the library is closing for the day" Miss Song says as she points to the clock. Baekhyun is aware that the University's library is  _always_ closing earlier than any other. (something about low budget)

Baekhyun mutters a  _sorry_ as he takes his books and pencils that were scattered on the old table, he puts his stickered phone in his pocket and exits the building. The sunny weather is kind to Baekhyun as it illuminates his entire face even more. He checks the time as his stomach growls from the hunger.  _Great_.  

He takes advantage of the 10 minutes he has until he runs late on his music shop job so he just goes to the closest ( _and cheapest_ ) coffee shop that has the greatest turkey sandwiches he has ever eaten. Baekhyun enters it smiling like a cheshire cat, illuminating the entire room with his cuteness.

"Hello," Baekhyun starts as he ponders on how many sandwiches he'll take. One for now, one for later. The boy licks his pink lips a he thinks of the soft meat and fresh sauce and the way too good bread. "2 of these please"

"Here you go" the feminine boy gives him the bag with the two sandwiches and Baekhyun gives him the 5,2$ with a the generous tip of 1$.  _College life is hard for him, ok?_

The petite boy takes a sit on one side of the room, in a corner. Behind him are two old ladies that are probably talking about their nephews and in front of his table is man who is gawking at some papers. Baekhyun can't really see his face from all the Americanos that are scattered on the man's table. The petite boy just shrugs it off as his stomach growls once again, embarrassingly loud at that, gaining attention from people around. Even the Americano man looks at his sandwiches!

As Baekhyun eats his sandwich he feels bad. He pouts; having multiple crumbs of bread on his mouth, his button up nose holding the black frames steadily.

 He feels the stare of the Americano man on his sandwhich, goddamit!

Baekhyun thinks that the Americano man spent all of his money on coffee and now he regrets it because he is hungry and wants the boy's sandwich. Probably the sheets in front of him are the result of his disheveled appearance. Baekhyun knows way too well how the man feels. He probably has lots of duties... Even kids! He just wants a meal...

Baekhyun giggles as he scribbles on a paper  _Enjoy the meal and hwaiting_ in hisand cursive handwriting. He puts the sandwich in the bag along with the note. He puts it on the Americano man's table and he feels himself blushing when he sees the man's cute ears sticking out and his manly chiseled face and muscles under the white shirt and  _oh_ the black disheveled hair. Baekhyun's face grows hot as the man looks back at him, a wave of expensive cologne filling his nostrils. 

Baekhyun runs outside the coffee shop.

÷÷÷

Chanyeol didn't really pay attention to where he was actually going so this is the main reason why he is seated in a wooden chair in a shitty, way  _too cheap_  looking restaurant for his liking . He puts his sheets on the table, but not before ordering a lot of Americano. He is tired and he doesn't want his head to fall off.

Anyway.

A growling stomach makes Chanyeol snap out of his thoughts.  A table away in front of him is a pouty, cute boy. Chanyeol isn't aware of his surroundings as he watches the other intently. He watches the small frame making short movements under the large clothes that engulf him with heat, the small and adorable puppy like eyes hiding behind the dark framed and large glasses and oh those rosy lips curled into a natural pout that simply drags Chanyeol in. Chanyeol as a whole is dragged in by a spell, of which sort he isn't yet to know, but he surely will.

How can one be so innocent and childish, and yet so calculated in features and acts. Chanyeol really wants to grasp the reality he lost when he firstly saw the boy, but he can't and he quite enjoys watching the boy from afar.

Chanyeol is far from surprised when the boy gives him a turkey sandwich with a cute message written beautifully. When their eyes lock, Chanyeol is mesmerized by the cute blush and before he can actually comprehend what is happening, the boy is running through the door of the restaurant. Chanyeol runs to catch him, but the petite boy is already lost in the crowd.

Chanyeol throws a childish fit with his leg and a low huff before going back to his seat in annoyance. He looks adoringly at the sandwich and cute message. 

So kind.

Chanyeol doesn't hear the ladies a few tables away from him chuckling knowingly at the tall boy that now is eating the sandwich with a subtle smile on.

***

Baekhyun arrives to the music shop two minutes prior because of his running. Arriving to his job, he quietly exchanges seats with the guys that are working in the morning part of the day. He sighs as his phone starts ringing. Seeing the id he smiles softly.

"Hello mom" Baekhyun  says smiling. It was the time to answer his mother already... He avoided her for two days, being busy with Law University and part-time job. 

" _Baekieeee_ "  she squeals lightly. " _How is going there? Did you eat? Did you rest?_ "

Baekhyun looks at his stomach in pity "Yes mom... I had quite the meal today actually." Baekhyun chuckles hearing his mother exhale in relief.

" _So..._ " his mother starts softly " _Any boy...friend_?"

Baekhyun mouth opens comically, but not before blushing like crazy. All of a sudden his mind goes back to just half an hour ago at the restaurant. But that wasn't a boy; he was a full grown sexy man with cute ears and great hair. He remembers the way the other frowned at the papers in front of him, thing that now makes Baekhyun resemble him with some kind of lost cute puppy.  _So cute... yet so manly..._

_NO! Bad Baekhyun! Bad thoughts!_

" _Baekiee are you there?_ " his mothers says waking him up from the daze he got in.

"Yeah mom... And n-no I don't have any boy...friend..." Baekhyun says pitifully.

" _What about your friends? And the parties you went to?_ " His mother says chuckling.

Baekhyun's half smiles freezes pathetically as he tries to remember what lies he told his mother previously in order to connect the dots and continue with some logical response.

"You know how Luhan is mom-" Baekhyun can't suppress the nervous strangled laugh that escaped his throat (it usually happens this when he lies). "He insisted to go to that party dressed the best. I swear that all eyes were on us" Baekhyun's mother chuckles in delight. "We picked up Kyunghoo on the way" Baekhyun coughs "Kyunghoo? I mean Kyungsoo"

" _Such an airhead... Forgetting your bestfriends' names aish... How can you remember all the laws, but not your friends' names?_ " his mother breaths in sharply. " _I want to meet your boyfriend next time you visit us in Bucheon_ "

"What?! But I told you that I don't have a boyfriend, mom!"

"Yeah... right... And those 2 minutes when you spaced out during our conversation? I'm anything, but a fool Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes dramatically. He sees Jongdae entering the music shop with the cheshire grin that he always has on. Seeing Baekhyun talking on the phone, he automatically knows that it's the boy's mother he is talking to. He can recognize that  flushed and puzzled face anywhere. Jongdae gives Baekhyun thumbs ups.  Baekhyun makes the  _help me_  face. So Jongdae does help him.

"I'm sorry Mister can you help me find the first Blink 182 album?" Jongdae says loudly in a fake deep voice.

"I'm sorry mom, but have to go now. I love you." Baekhyun says lovingly

" _I love you too my Baekieee take care please..._ "

The line goes silent.

"Thank you, Jongdae"

÷÷÷

Baekhyun wakes up rather moody as always. Morning had never been his forte and surely won't ever be.  Baekhyun unbeknowingly makes his lower lip jut out in a natural pout as his eyes close in half moon crescents made (probably) by all the sleepless nights in which he was studying. 

Baekhyun's morning routine is a simple one, really. He tries not to cry in the morning as he lies in the soft and welcoming bed of his. He rolls in it lazily as he throws his small, petite arms all over the place, even hitting himself sometimes. He isn't one to whine, nor he was fed with a silver spoon during his childhood, but morning always managed to drag the worse out of him.

Baekhyun have always been a hardworking boy. He learned it from his parents and grandparents back in Bucheon. Good times really. His parents worked hard and so did his grandparents, just how could their offspring not bring joy and the same fame to Byun family?

The small boy finally dares to stop the alarm clock that is resting on the nightstand.

He dares to even make contact with the cold air of the morning, which is not really pleasant, but it smells so fresh that Baekhyun tries to enjoy it just a little. The fresh and strong smell makes the small boy think of the Americano man who looked oh so perfect back in the seat of the restaurant.

Maybe if Baekhyun paid enough attention he would have noticed the expensive clothes and cologne, but he was too busy watching the manly face and handsome features. The way that the eyes rolled knowingly as he read the papers' content, the way he tried to pry away the hair from his eyes in order to keep his focus on the important matter; the papers.

Oh Baekhyun only dreams that the Americano man would look at him even once the way he looked at those sheets.

Baekhyun gasps in shock as he claws the left side of his chest where his heart is.

_Ba-dum~ Ba-dum~ Ba-dum_

He gasps unknowingly at the sudden new kind of vibration. His heart is beating at  foreign speed and for a second Baekhyun is afraid that he will die. He will die from the Americano man who didn't even really notice him.

Back on Earth, Baekhyun feels like he woke up 2 hours ago, any sign of dizziness is long forgotten. And so, the boy washes his face and his teeth, making himself a rushed sandwich, before taking his bag and rushing on the full streets of Seoul.

Baekhyun's classes pass rather slowly for him now that he has something to think about. The boy looks at his notebook where he wrote in his beautiful and unique handwriting the last lesson of the day.

   _Magna Carta remains a cornerstone of the British constitution._

_Most of the 63 clauses granted by King John dealt with specific grievances relating to his rule. However, buried within them were a number of fundamental values that both challenged the autocracy of the king and proved highly adaptable in future centuries. Most famously, the 39th clause gave all 'free men' the right to justice and a fair trial._   

The boy smiles and he just closes the notebook, putting his glasses back on his button up nose. He decides to go again at the restaurant. And he does. Walking in a bit rushed manner he is welcomed by empty chairs in the restaurant. Baekhyun swears that he doesn't feel disappointed  by the fact that the Americano man isn't to be seen today.

However, he still orders a cheap tea and takes a sit. Baekhyun says that while he is at it in the restaurant he may as well read the lessons and see what he can memorize from it. He doesn't really have big expectations as his thoughts fly everywhere and anywhere besides the lessons. As he skips pages, trying  to find something that can rile up his curiosity, he is woken up by the screeching of the wooden chair in front of him.

"I'm Luhan" Baekhyun yelps like a puppy. "We don't really have costumers right now so I came here to talk to you and maybe get to know you as you're a regular here" the cashier says.

Except his family and Jogdae, his coworker, Baekhyun doesn't really talk to people no matter how friendly they are. And the boy thinks back at his mother back in Bucheon who actually thinks that him and Luhan are friends. Probably this is the chance that Baekhyun needs to make some friends.

"I'm B-Baekhyun"

"You're cute"

"T-Thank you"

Luhan bends over the table. "Law?"

"Yeah... Y-You?"

"Second year of residency in neurosurgery department"

"You m-must be reaaaally smart Luhan-ssi and you're beautiful as well"

"I know" Luhan chuckles at the cute scowl that Baekhyun makes at the savage remark. "I saw you coming here for like 3-4 years and this is the first time I see you interested in someone"

Baekhyun blushes like crazy. "Me? I-interested in s-s-s-someone?"

"Yup"

"I'm noooooot" Baekhyun pouts.

"Well... he also ogled you so... it is mutual"

Something in Baekhyun's eyes flickered in interest and it disappeared just as it begun, fast, but Luhan noticed it right away. "Really?"

"You should make a move you know. He was quite a catch. He looked expensive and handsome as fuck"

Baekhyun and Luhan don't notice the pair of eyes that are watching them intently.

÷÷÷

"Are you having fun?"

"I might as well" Chanyeol responds halfheartedly.  He puts his hand on the side of the head, having the daily headache earlier than expected.

"I'm taking your car " Sehun says matter of factly.

Chanyeol just nods, giving Sehun the key.

"See you later, old man"

Chanyeol grunts in a disappointed manner as the door of his office is shut close by his best friend. This is one of the rare moments when Chanyeol feels like Sehun doesn't deserve his position in the company. Sehun is the CFO of the company, the right hand of the CEO, but other than complaining, making awful remarks and flirting on a daily basis, he doesn't actually do something good. And Chanyeol knows way too good that the person behind Sehun's great results is his secretary, Kim Jongin. The boy, as far as Chanyeol knows,is from a mere poor family. He also is hardworking man that has brilliant brains. 

But Chanyeol can't bring himself to oppose Sehun; it's comfortable to have someone, just anyone next to him. It doesn't matter that Sehun takes advantage of the money and position that Chanyeol has. A lot of people do that. He is used to it.

However, Sehun isn't all that bad. He is just a spoiled brat with a potty mouth. He has good intentions nonetheless, he is the one who detaches Chanyeol from his papers and work per se. Its's a though work and Chanyeol  is happy that someone keeps him in touch with the reality even if it's not the healthiest relationship out there.

Talking about relationships, Chanyeol thinks about the nameless boy who was kind enough to lend him a sandwich back at the shitty cheap-looking restaurant. Thinking about the honey brown haired boy gives Chanyeol a sense of pace which is a little foreign, but he decides that he likes the feeling. No one was this warm and sincere with Chanyeol without wanting something back from him be it money, sex or other benefits.

In Chanyeol's catalog there are two types of people when it comes to sex.

The first which includes the sluts who love being fucked rough until they forget where they are and who they are without talking back.

And the second, the ordinary women or men who have sex just because. They are boring and complaining too much. They also finish in like 15 minutes.

Chanyeol can only guess that the innocent honey brown haired boy is fitting in the second category, yet he can't imagine those pouty pink lips complaining about Chanyeol ramming inside him until he can't breathe anymore.

Chanyeol finds himself in front of the cheap looking restaurant.

He doesn't enter at first because he is mentally battling with himself for he has already seen the boy of his previous thoughts chatting with the blonde cashier. Is he blushing? What does the blonde cashier say that is so blush-able?

Let's not say that Chanyeol is completely out of his character because that would rather lead to an understatement. Chanyeol just doesn't show interest in people, but only in his job. He is a simple man, of a few words, who gets the nerves out of his system by fucking people that are willing to sell their body for  good cause. He only has one friend, namely Oh Sehun and both of his parents are dead. Simple.

Then again why is he stalking a poor innocent possibly college boy throughout the windows of a very cheap restaurant?

More importantly why does he think about his dick engulfed by those pink lips and those feminine hands wrapped around it like his life depends on it?

_Chanyeol Jr. go to sleep._

Chanyeol really wants to talk to the boy who feels like gulp of air, under the sea of work, sadness and loneliness he confronts each day, but he feel trapped. He can enter the restaurant right now. And then what? 

Chanyeol had never needed to start to flirt as people are throwing themselves at him, it wasn't someone he chased. Not until now at least.

Suddenly Chanyeol feels like the boy behind the glass window is way further away than he is in reality. Twenty meters suddenly feel like miles and Chanyeol feels pain in his chest. Also foreign.

It's probably reality that hits him like a brick in the face.

Who he is to dream this big? His life isn't normal after all. They live in two different worlds; Chanyeol's false and empty one and Baekhyun's ordinary and simple one.

Chanyeol turns around deciding that he just doesn't want any type of turkey sandwich to eat today or any other day, even though it kinda is his favorite now.

***

Luhan sees from his position the reflected image of the man turning around and leaving and Luhan wants just to  _cHANYEOL YOU FUCKING PUSSY-_ , but he just smiles at Baekhyun as the smaller writes his name in Luhan's contacts as requested.

Ten more minutes pass and Baekhyun leaves the restaurant with a cute smile on his pouty lips thanks to Luhan, his new and only friend. Baekhyun feels just oh so blessed now that he has his own friend.

After what feels like eternity, Luhan finishes his job and jumps inside a black SUV. The driver jumps on him kissing him deeply, inserting his tongue inside his mouth contently.

"How is he, Lulu?"

"He is perfect for that dumb ass, I tell you Sehunnie!" Luhan giggles. " He is innocent and cute and ready to be tainted I swear-"

Sehun smiles. "Sounds good.But you know what would be better?" Sehun eyes the road ahead. "You, me and a wonderful weekend away from everything."

"YEYYYY"

÷÷÷

It's Baekhyun's last lecture for the day, when the professor asks a simple question which apparently no one dares to answer.

"What is dual federalism?" the teacher asks again.

A guy from the front row snickers as if the question is the most simple thing on Earth and he rises his hand.

"Yes Mr. Lee?"

"It is a type of government."

The teacher rolls his eyes. "Thank you for your answer; now can you please take this seriously and give us an articulated answer that can actually help us in the future?" 

The guy shuts up and Baekhyun watches the clock. The lecture finished 2 minutes ago and if he wants to have enough time to stop by the restaurant and say hi to Luhan, answering the question may as well be his cue to leave.

"Yes Mr Byun?"

"Dual federalism, also known as layer-cake federalism or divided sovereignty, is a political arrangement in which power is divided between the federal and state governments in clearly defined terms, with state governments exercising those powers accorded to them without interference from the federal government. Dual federalism is defined in contrast to cooperative federalism , in which federal and state governments collaborate on policy. " Baekhyun says fixing his glasses.

"Did you hear this Mr. Lee? This is a complete answer. Thank you Mr. Byun. Now, students, you are good to go."

Baekhyun smiles shyly as he isn't really used to answer during lectures, he is too shy to do that after all. He grabs his  things, putting them neatly in his backpack, before going to his locker to let the law books left on his table. He is fine when he notices that he is ignored by everyone surrounding him. He is not surprised when a few shoulders bump into him and the owners look a little taken aback by the fact that someone was actually  _there_.

He fixes his gasses before opening his locker. He sighs, closing his eyes for a brief second, before putting the books inside.

Harshly someone closes his locker door and Baekhyun flinches at that. He turns around, big eyes hiding behind his glasses that get a little stingy. He pouts. The guy wears a green Lacoste sweater, his face is drowned in expensive face cream judging by its texture, his black hair pulled back by a pair of RayBan brown sunglasses. The person shoves him into his locker and Baekhyun flinches in pain as the key of his locker that remained in the keyhole scratched his back painfully when the other guy shoved him continuously.

"Such a fragile little guy now aren't you?" The guy says bending a little and grabbing Baekhyn's both cheeks in his hands analyzing his pained expression. Baekhyun blinks cutely with his kitten like brown eyes when the guy which later on Baekhyun recognizes as Mr. Lee from the previous lecture punches his face. His glasses go flying in the air, before cracking on the cold floor.

"Fucking pussy and attention seeker." The guy spits before leaving with long strides.

Baekhyun is shocked, but he kneels immediately looking for his glasses. Vaguely, he sees them at the base of the locker and he praises that they aren't badly damaged. It's just a big crack on the left lens. He can manage to live with it. He puts them into place before grabbing his things and rushing outside the university.

Looking at the clock of his phone, he realizes that he has enough time to pass by the restaurant and say hi to Luhan, but touching his cheek he feels it bruised. He can't have his only friend worried for him. Baekhyun also thinks that arriving earlier to his job with a bruising cheek would make people question it, grabbing unwanted attention. That's why, halfheartedly, Baekhyun drags his small feet next to a bench.

****

Chanyeol's black car is opened and he steps out with one of his business partners. He almost arrives in front of the tall building which is entitled as ParkINC, when he makes eye contact with a boy he didn't think he will see again. Chanyeol's heart hammers in his ribcage when he sees a bruise and a crack in the other's glasses. Nonetheless, the look that the boy gave him was the same; innocent and genuine.

The boy stands from the bench and bows in front of the man saying a small and shy "Hi".

Chanyeol's bodyguards wanted to say something to the boy when Chanyeol put both of his hands around their necks and smiled to Baekhyun. "Hi, I ate something with my friends right here..." Chanyeol gives both of them a look.

"Yeaaa Mr P-" Chanyeol gives the man the same look. "Chahahahahanyeol"

The boy fixes his glasses and Chanyeol growls when his business partner asks a simple "Mr Park?" as she tugs on his dress shirt.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes "Ah~ the fangirls~ Look at the time my boys here have some things to do right? I think that on your way you can explain this lady a few things, right?" Chanyeol laughs and the bodyguards look completely lost, but when Chanyeol "jokingly" hits one of them they understand and go with the complaining lady right behind them.

Chanyeol doesn't know why he wants to keep his position and influence as a secret, but he does. When the others have finally left, Chanyeol asks the question that sat on the tip of his tongue for a few minutes now. "Are you okay?"

Baekhyun gives the other a large smile, making him look like an angel and Chanyeol can swear that he can hear some kind of holy chorus singing in his large ears, but this may as well be his imagination. The boy looks smaller and even more precious, far too precious for this world, he concludes. "I am Chanyeol. Thank you for the sandwich you gave me." Chanyeol tries to give a smile just as big and beautiful as Baekhyun's, but when he feels his eyes twitching creeply he decides to let it loose a little.

But Baekhyun finds it manly and  _cute_. And he giggles at Chanyeol's expression. "I am B-Baekhyun. Y-You're very welcome." He says trying to avoid the taller's eyes.

Park Chanyeol is a man of power. After his late parents' tragic death, he naturally became the Chairman of the company. The Board didn't say something against it of course, when a man of such a power rules his 'kingdom' no one can question him about the  _rules_. Therefore, Park Chanyeol decided to also be the Chief Executive Officer of the company because he can't trust no one with the position.

Moreover, Park Chanyeol hardly decided to let Oh Sehun be the Chief Financial Officer. He let the other be the third in command because he was sure that Sehun won't steal from the company. Oh Sehun, even if he was not the most appropriate person for handling financial problems, gained enough of Chanyeol's trust to be given the said position. Oh Sehun's luck and finally, Chanyeol's was Kim Jongin, the brilliant boy.

Anyhow, Park Chanyeol has never felt the need to question himself or his actions. He is a man made of confidence so when Baekhyun asks Chanyeol if he is okay and the Chairman and CEO of a multimillion company answers with the brightest words existing, consisting in a few "Um..."and "Ohhh" s he wants the ground to open and swallow him.

Baekhyun, however chuckles cutely at the man in front of him, his eyes swimming in a pool of innocence.

His eyes.

"Hey let's go and find a Pharmacy. I offer to buy you some gel for the swell of your eye." Baekhyun pouts cutely and Chanyeol cuts him off before the smaller can protest "I don't take no for an answer so you better explain how that happened on our way to the Pharmacy."

"Thank you." Baekhyun  just looks at his worn out shoes, alongside Park Chanyeol. "I didn't know that kind people like you still existed." Baekhyun chuckles.

Park Chanyeol lets himself feel at ease for a few moments "I can also say that, after all, you were the first to show kindness, weren't you? Anyway. That bruise didn't make itself, so start talking." He says in his usual demanding voice.

Baekhyun shivers at the deep voice lashing at him. He pouts. "There was a boy that punched me. He also called me names." Baekhyun mutters as a tear rolls down his cheek. He wipes it quickly, but Park Chanyeol has sharp eyes and the movement doesn't go unnoticed. "It is okay though, no need to worry." Baekhyun says smiling, cutely showing his gums and his crescent moon eyes. "It happened before, I am used to it and it doesn't really affects me anymore. I know they are meanies." The smaller continues chuckling.

Park Chanyeol feels his heart getting a little hard in his chest. It is a feeling that he doesn't know at all. He feels like his brain traveled to his heart and it left it heavy.

_Worry_.

_Sadness_.

_Empathy_.

And some other feelings that he doesn't acknowledge just yet, but they are deeply buried in his heart.

Have they always been there?

The magnate enters the pharmacy with a frown covering his face. He buys the needed unguent, pays and leaves after he asks some details.

Baekhyun is everything that he isn't, he learns. He is small, shy and well put. His words are dripping with kindness and fondness and well thought statements. Baekhyun had his share of the cruelty of the world, the taller finds out as he applies more of the gel on the swelling. And he doesn't deserve it at all. Moreover, the things that happened to the smaller never changed him, he is still innocent like a 7 seven year old, hardworking and kind. He thinks about the people around him.

After Chanyeol applies the gel, Baekhyun bows thankful and the taller just shrugs him off.

"You should get used to people treating you nicely." Chanyeol says mostly to himself.

"B-But I don't w-want to take t-them for gra-granted." Baekhyun says under his big warm coat, trying to cuddle himself as he walks, shyly.

"Naturally. But they will take  _you_ for granted." 

The face that Baekhyun made stirred sadness inside Park Chanyeol's chest. The face screamed that Baekhyun had been in that position before; people betrayed him, made him feel self conscious, ugly and unwanted. And Park Chanyeol reads it all in the said moments in the smaller's young eyes.

But the smaller covers it all with a cute, full mouthed smile. For a second Chanyeol feels like he is nothing but egoist when he decides that he wants Byun Baekhyun all for himself and himself only. An innocent soul for a tainted one.

Such a funny thing. Someone who he met not so long ago is making him question his own life and decisions. Everything is new to Park Chanyeol. But as he sees the smaller boy with a bruised eye, pouting at his worn out shoes and cuddling deeper in the warmth of the thin yellowish jacket, he decides that the foreign feeling clinging in his lungs isn't necessarily a bad one. Baekhyun hides himself behind the glasses, he feels so small next to the nicely dressed man. He is shy and as he walks alongside the taller one, he grips his phone from his pocket, playing nervously with the 3D Hello Kitty stickers.

"What is your major?" Chanyeol asks trying not to sound way more curios than he should be.

"Oh... I-it's law..." Baekhyun mutters, a small pout still adoring his lips.

"I wouldn't have thought you are the talkative type." The taller teases.

Baekhyun blushes and, as if he considers himself a turtle, he tries to hide his face in the collar of the jacket.

His eyes are glossy.

His lips are quivering.

His fingers are nervously clinging to each other.

And his heartbeat feels quite foreign and uncontrollable.

After some time, Park Chanyeol looks at the smaller with curiosity in his wide dark eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

Baekhyun just rises his cute droopy eyes from the pavement only to realise that he is really close to the other man. He blushes a deep red. “M-my mom”

“Is she alright?” The taller asks concerned.

“Y-yeah… but she teases me” he whines.

Park Chanyeol chuckles deeply. “Why?”

“She keeps asking m-me if I have a ” Baekhyun then mutters and the other doesn’t hear.

“A what?”

“B-Boyfriend”

“Do you?”

Then, Baekhyun surprises him by blushing even deeper as he puts his hands on his cheeks. He looks like a chipmunk to Chanyeol. “Of course nooooooot”

Park Chanyeol surprises himself when he says “But you’re so cute…”

Baekhyun, still red, mutters sadly “But I am poor and even if I am a student, I work, I am boring Channieee-” Baekhyun slaps his mouth close widening his eyes as if he is on fire. Chanyeol’s heart beats so fast only because of the name Baekhyun gave him. “Please call me like that again”

“Ok C-Channie…” says Baekhyun with his puppy eyes and his pouty lips directed to the taller.

 

 

As Chanyeol works later in his office, his bodyguards looking at him as if he has 3 heads because of the earlier events, he plays again the memory of a certain blushing Byun Baekhyun, who majors in law, and has beautiful eyes and kissable lips.

He holds a small paper containing a scribbled number.

Park Chanyeol then realizes that he is long gone; fallen into the pit of love.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be here soon so let me know you thoughts about this.  
> byee


End file.
